


Rastafari

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi de alguna manera shipea el NijiHai, M/M, Pero las rastas son las protagonistas, También aparece la dinastía Nijimura, Y los Nijimuritos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura y Haizaki, unidos por la peste del pasado y las rastas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rastafari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> Esto surgió gracias a un pedido de mi querida Ren, después de uno de nuestros típicos desvaríos de medianoche cuando yo estaba de fiesta (y enfiestada) en mi colonia pobre. Alguien debería detenernos.
> 
> Espero que te guste~

─Lo que quieres es que te abra la cabeza agusanada a golpes ¿No? Eso es lo que quieres.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, sin importar el tiempo y lo que suceda en ese periodo. Sin duda, una de ellas era Nijimura y Haizaki jugando a los perros y gatos.

─Carajo, no se te quitan las viejas mañas,  _capitán._

Nijimura entrecerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes ¿Para qué se seguía molestando en traer a Haizaki de la senda de la perdición y encaminarlo al de la sana convivencia? Quién sabe. Eso era un misterio hasta para él, pero no podía evitar desear que ese vándalo hiciera caso de sus advertencias por una puta vez en la vida. Lamentablemente era una batalla que iba perdiendo desde que tenía memoria.

Otra cosa que le emperraba a niveles críticos era que con la edad, Haizaki era “más” de todo. Más alto, más cholo, más odioso, más asqueroso (por Dios, se seguía chupando el maldito pulgar) y más… ¿Rasta? Qué penoso.

─Cállate, siglos desde que soy tu capitán ─Nijimura botó el balón de baloncesto, sin quitarle la mirada de encima─. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas ganarme tan fácil.

─Si me la vas a poner fácil o no, no lo sé ─se encogió de hombros Haizaki, con toda la jeta de descarado─. Pero se te nota a leguas que estás oxidado.

─Será porque yo no tenía tanto tiempo libre en Los Ángeles como otros vagos ─espetó con la voz cargada de veneno─. Igual apuesto a que puedo hacerte trizas. Tres de cinco ¿Trato?

Dicho eso, Nijimura le lanzó el balón a Haizaki con más violencia de la necesaria.

─Papas ─cerró el trato Haizaki, con toda su sabiduría callejera─. El perdedor hará lo que el vencedor quiera, sin mariconear después de eso.

─Ya vas a ver quién mariconea, idiota.

Y así fue como Nijimura se engarzó en una lucha titánica contra Haizaki, bien decidido a pedir que dejara de andar de malandro o, en su defecto, que se dejara de lamer el puto pulgar. Confiaba en su victoria y en que en el peor de los casos, Haizaki no era ningún lumbreras

¿Qué le iba a poner de castigo? ¿Hacerse el mismo peinado de rastas?

* * *

Ahora hagamos un brevísimo recuento de las peripecias por las que tuvo que atravesar Nijimura tras esa inocente apuesta.

─Shuuzou, quítate ese gorro cuando estés en la mesa .

Ese fue el regaño su madre durante la cena y el inicio de la deshonra con la familia.

El pobre Nijimura tenía el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de vergüenza y odio hacia la humanidad, lo delataba sobre todo el labio de pato. Estaba tan frito y todo era culpa de Haizaki, para no perder la costumbre. No le quedaba otra opción más que obedecer y descubrirse la cabezota, que ir en contra de los mandatos de una madre no lo hacían ni los más rudos.

Igual ella era la que se iba a arrepentir de haber dado la orden.

─¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¡¡NIJIMURA SHUUZOU!!!

Su padre y sus hermanitos se quedaron mudos durante un buen rato, hasta que los peques se echaron a reír. Como para no hacerlo, ellos también eran de la dinastía Nijimura, y los Nijimuritos en entrenamiento también tienen que burlarse de peinados ridículos sí o sí. Al final la risa de los niños fue tan contagiosa que sus padres también decidieron largarse a reír en su cara.

Y es que allí estaba: Nijimura Rastafari Shuuzou, mostrando orgulloso a su familia una serie de gusanillos cubriéndole la cabeza.

─¡Cuando te teñiste el cabello de rubio no fue tan malo como esto! ─regañó su madre, con la ira ya amainada y sustituida por las ganas de burlarse de su primogénito ─. ¡No crié a mi hijo para que se volviera rasta!

─Hey, dejen de burlarse…─ pidió entre dientes─. ¡Que no se rían!

Nijimura pidió al cielo caer muerto, con todo y su cabeza agusanada.

* * *

Si había algo peor que sufrir la rabia y las burlas de su familia, era sufrir la burla de la Generación de los Milagros. Increíble. Sus habilidades para el baloncesto palidecían a comparación de sus ganas de ver arder al mundo, especialmente de parte de Kuroko ¿Lo peor? Que de alguna manera Tatsuya estaba con ellos, qué chiquito era el mundo. Y qué vergüenza.

Nijimura esperaba que su regreso a Japón fuera diferente, pero allí estaba; la Generación de los Milagros riéndose de su nuevo  _look_  y Tatsuya mirándolo condescendiente.

─Shuu ¿Por qué te has hecho ese peinado tan ridículo?

Estúpido Tatsuya y su cara de póquer. Iba a moler a todos a punta de puñetazos.

* * *

─ ¡Puta madre!

Ese fue su grito de guerra mientras practicaba su dunqueo con más fuerza de la necesaria ¡Y una mierda iba a dejar que Haizaki volviera a derrotarlo! Era verdad que estaba oxidado después de tanto tiempo sin jugar, pero para la próxima Haizaki no se quedaría tan fresco como lechuga. No, señor, iba a hacer papilla y a vengarse por su suplicio.

Era su primera semana como rasta y hasta el momento sólo había recibido burlas, burlas y más burlas, todas ellas aderezadas con su malhumor. Tenía unas ganas locas de raparse con la rasuradora eléctrica, pero si lo hacía sería igual a tragarse otra derrota contra Haizaki. Y eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años.

─Ahhhh, pero si ya está aquí el Nijimura. Vaya, vaya.

Hablando de dolores de culo.

─Llegas tarde ─reclamó imprimiéndole tanto rencor como le fue posible a sus palabras─. ¿Y qué es eso de “el Nijimura”? Aprende a respetar a tus mayores de una buena vez.

─Sí, bueno, me encontré a unas chicas en el camino ─contestó Haizaki, sin molestarse en rebatir el regaño.

─Ajá. Mejor di que te quedaste dormido y es más creíble.

Sin decir nada más, Nijimura le pasó el balón a Haizaki con tanta rabia que casi se lleva las manos del otro rastudo. Qué bonito, si hasta parecían gemelos o amigos que se quieren mucho. Claro que con esas pintas y la cara de mala leche, también podían pasar como los integrantes de una banda delictiva.

─Ahora entiendes un poco cómo fue cuando te burlaste hasta el cansancio de mi peinado ─le soltó Haizaki con sorna y, de paso, lamiéndose el pulgar.

─¡Agh! ¡Ni se te ocurra pasarme el balón lleno de tu baba, eh! Anda, a seguir practicando.

Al final iba a resultar que eso de practicar iba a ser su ritual o algo así. Por esa ocasión Nijimura salvó su dignidad y no perdió de manera tan estrepitosa como aquélla vez en la que se había apostado, literalmente, la cabellera ¿En qué momento Haizaki había mejorado tanto? La última vez que lo vio jugar, ese niñato se había quedado estancado mientras las habilidades de la Generación de los Milagros florecían.

Y luego estaba lo que le había contado Kuroko respecto a Haizaki.

─Bueno, ya no apestas tanto como la primera vez ─admitió Haizaki una vez terminado su uno a uno.

Nijimura lo fulminó con la mirada un momento, pero de igual forma le lanzó la bebida rehidratante que había comprado para él en un impulso de generosidad sin límites. Durante unas milésimas de segundos le pareció haber detectado sorpresa en el rostro de Haizaki, eso antes de que portara orgulloso su expresión de matón.

─Para la otra usaré tus rastas como trapeador ─avisó Nijimura, rascándose su propio cabello por pura inercia─. ¿Cómo mierda aguantas estas cosas?

─¿Te ablandaste en Los ángeles o algo así? ─se burló Haizaki.

─Mira, que hayas crecido a lo idiota no significa que no te pueda dar una paliza como las de Teikou ─avisó en un gruñido─. Aún puedo darte una lección o dos, que mucha falta te hacen.

Haizaki, para sorpresa de Nijimura, soltó una risotada que le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Qué significaba esa reacción? Se esperaba que le contestara alguna estupidez, pero esa risa tan molesta ni siquiera burlona… Joder, igual y lo había roto.

─Igual que en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh? ─comentó Haizaki, como quien no quiere la cosa─. Mira, a mí eso de los sentimentalismos no me van y tú das mucha lata con el pasado ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me reconcilie con los subnormales arcoíris? ¿Aún piensas que me vas a llevar por el buen camino o algo así?

Eso sí terminó por encender la mecha de la ira de Nijimura, más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso más que llevar el puto peinado de Snoop Dog.

─¿Sabes que pienso? Que eres un ridículo ─espetó sin ninguna intención de medir sus palabras─. Un ridículo que insiste en jugar al chico malo. Insistes que no te gusta el baloncesto y no sé qué tanto más, pero aun así sigues practicando. Ya estás grande para esas niñerías, Haizaki.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato, limitándose a seguir rehidratándose. Ese silencio no hizo más que darle puñaladas traicioneras en la consciencia a Nijimura. Ya, a lo mejor se le había pasado la mano en un encuentro que se suponía iba a ser divertido, pero ya lo había hecho. Mejor sacarse lo que pensaba de una vez, pensar de más siempre le traía malos resultados a hacer las cosas por mero impulso.

Cosa rara, fue Haizaki quien se decidió a hablar.

─¿Qué fue eso? Si quisiera filosofía barata iba y le preguntaba a Daiki, a ti no te pega.

Estaba de más decir que Nijimura se lo pagó con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

─Si aprendes a punta de golpes es tu problema ─se pasó una mano por el cabello, por mera costumbre─. Pffft, me olvido de que traigo estas cosas… Oye ¿Me haces un favor?

─No ─contestó Haizaki sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.

─Pues me lo vas a hacer de todas maneras: Quítate este peinado ridículo que yo también lo voy a hacer. Es un asco.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Nijimura al fin pudo patear el trasero de Haizaki y quitarse ese horroroso cabello. Podía jurar que un día más y ya iba a poder sentir que los gusanos de la cabeza iban a cobrar vida. Ahora sí se sentía menos fuera de lugar en esa reunión con la Generación de los Milagros.

─Ah, Nijimura-san. Me alegra ver que por fin dejaste el estilo rastafari  ─fue lo que le soltó Akashi apenas verlo─. Aunque es una pena que ya no compartas el mismo peinado con Haizaki. De cierta manera, los dos hacían un bonito cuadro.

Jodido Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que fuera comedia al cien por ciento, pero de alguna manera se me terminó colando un poquito del tormento del pasado, espero no te moleste, Ren. Y también se me colaron Himuro y Akashi, ups (¿Akashi es NijiHai shiper?).


End file.
